el sufrimiento de una bella rosa
by arias serena
Summary: SI EL AMOR ES VERDADERO POR QUE EN COASIONES LO SACRIFICAMOS?
1. Chapter 1

EL SUFRIMIENTO DE UNAS BELLAS ROSAS

**EL SUFRIMIENTO DE UNA BELLA ROSA **

**Como puede florecer una rosa sin amor,**

**Como puede latir el corazón si no hay ganar de vivir,**

**Como puede un hada cumplir los sueños si no tiene la magia para lograrlo,**

**Como puedo vivir sin si tú eres el tren de mis ilusiones, por quien lucho cada dia,**

**Sin ti no puedo, hoy soy como una rosa marchita a punto de morir.**

serena y las chicas llevan una vida relativamente tranquila desde la ultima batalla, pero la tristeza del corazón de una de estas chicas era evidente , emy estaba dedicada a su estudio y a su nuevo amor taiky, pues a pesar de que los three lights partieron a su planeta regresaron a la tierra por que su amor por las inners ya no los dejaba respirar , mina y yaten tenían una hermosa relación, ya eran una de las parejas mas famosas del Japón el por ser cantante y ella una revelación en la actuación , mientras lita se enamoro perdidamente de seiya y ambos eran felices luego de superar el dolor de enamorarse de imposibles y sus actividades seguían como siempre el la música y ella en la culinaria que tanto le gustaba , rey estaba feliz de la vida con Nicolás, y seguían en el templo en sus actividades , mientras serena había decido darle un espacio a darien, pues el no pretendía ir de nuevo a estados unidos, pero serena quería que el cumpliera su sueño a de lugar así que decidió terminarle ya han pasado varias meses desde ese momento pero la vida de serena era el, así que ella dio un cambio radical, a pesar de sus tantos defectos su desempeño en la escuela era mejor, y un cambio físico logro de serena una mujer mas hermosa , pero ella ya no sonreía, es mas ni lloraba, y las peleas con rey también terminaron, parecía muerta en vida, mientras que darien no entendía que paso con su amor y se encerró en su estudio y partió a estados unidos pero su vida no era igual cada dia se acercaba de nuevo a la oscuridad de la que su bella rubia lo había rescatado

Serena se encontraba en la terraza de su escuela, allí ella se sentía tranquila y sin los reclamos de sus amigos y el asedio de personas que ella no quería ver, de sus ojos solo salen lágrimas pues hace casi un año le dijo adiós al amor de su vida.

Flash back

Un lunes a las 8:00 am serena escuchaba una conversación sin ser observada entre andrew y darien que cambiara su relación.

Andrew: es enserio dejaras perder tu beca?

Darien: un poco cabizbajo – ahora no quiero irme amo a serena y no quiero verla llorar de nuevo.

Andrew: y tus sueños? Se que la amas pero esto es lo que te hará feliz llevas años luchando por esa beca y ahora la dejaras como si nada?

Darien: pues no hay felicidad completa, andrew no quiero que ella sepa nada esto ya es una desición tomada.

Andrew: y si luego se entera y no te perdona no crees que seria mejor que le dijeras la vedad.

Darien: no quiero que sufra mas, por mi culpa ya ha sufrido bastante.

Serena sale del crow llorando pues ahora no quería ser la que truncara los sueños de darien, además el hecho de saber que el no confiaba en ella a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos para mejorar la lastimaron mucho, pasaron varios días, y serena no era la misma con su príncipe lo dejaba plantado en sus citas con la excusa de que estaba ocupada, ya no le decía que lo amaba, en una palabra la estrella de ese amor se estaba apagando y eso darien no lo soportaba , por miedo a perderla y por que ya no se sentía parte de la vida serena, algo que el amaba de su niña como cariñosamente le decía era su ternura, y ella lo sabia así que se convirtió en una persona fría, cambio drásticamente físicamente se corto su cabello, algo que impresiono a todos pero espacialmente a su amado, y serena decidió darle tiempo final la relación ya varios años .

**No me digas que has dejado de amarme mi único pecado fue entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma. **

Darien: serena te pasa algo, por que me citaste aquí?

Serena: es que no se como decírtelo

Darien: que te ocurre me estas asustando.

Serena: lo que pasa es que.. que?

Darien: dime que es lo que pasa.

**No digas que has dejado de amarme si tenerte a mi lado es mi felicidad, **

**No arranques mi corazón, que sin el no tengo vida. **

Serena:- unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos quiero que terminemos, mis sentimientos han cambiado ya no se que siento.

Darien: a caso ya no me amas o hay alguien mas?

**Por favor no digas que no me amas ..**

Serena: claro que no hay nadie mas, lo que ocurre es que tu yo somos demasiado diferentes darien, yo no puedo seguir a tu nivel y es difícil estar con una persona que no confía en mi, tu siempre me mientes me sacas de tu vida y no quiero eso para mi lo siento, pero ya no puedo.

Darien: no me digas eso serena, yo te amo mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, es que no te das cuenta (le dice en vos alta)- y caen unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Serena le da la espalda y le dice: si es cierto que me amas por favor no vuelvas a buscarme no quiero volverte a verte y sale corriendo el no puede alcanzarla.

Pasaron tres semanas desde que termino un amor que para muchos parecía irrompible, a pesar de los intentos de darien por recuperar a serena todo era en vano, pues no le respondía las llamadas, la busca y no la encontraba y serena pidió a sus amigos que la apoyaran que pensaran en todo lo que el había pasado, que ya era hora de que el cumpliera sus sueños días después darien viajo los estados unidos con el corazón echo pedazos y serena se quedo en Japón como una de las tantas rosas que el le regalo y con la que tantas veces la protegió , cada dia su alma se consumía mas y mas al saber que nunca vería de nuevo su príncipe que la hizo soñar suspirar. Darien estaba igual sus amigos intentaban animarlo pero todo era imposible, el solo estudia, trabajaba y dormía parecía una maquina, cada ves que podía llamaba a su amigo para pedirle noticias sobre ella, y si andaba con alguien mas, su alma volvía al cuerpo al recibir una noticia negativa.

Fin del flash back

Serena seca sus lágrimas al salir de sus recuerdos esos que le quemaban el alma, por su mente solo pasaban los hermosos y también los malos momentos que paso con su gran amor, de tras de ella se posan unas suaves manos con una rosa, pero esa sombra no decía una sola palabra. Para ella solo era una mala jugarreta de la imaginación y solo cierra sus ojos al abrirlos no podía creer lo que veía de pronto sus labios son unidos a otros que querían devorar los suyos, los abrazos, los besos y las lagrimas eran suficientes para entender que no soñaban, que estaban juntos.

Serena: dime que esto no es un sueño.

Darien: no lo es nunca me iré de tu lado nuevamente sin ti no puedo vivir, por que te amo.

Desde ese momento la rosa recupera su esplendor y la magia del amor comienza ha escribir una nueva historia.


	2. Chapter 2

EL SUFRIMIENTO DE UNAS BELLAS ROSAS

**EL SUFRIMIENTO DE UNA BELLA ROSA **

**Como puede florecer una rosa sin amor,**

**Como puede latir el corazón si no hay ganar de vivir,**

**Como puede un hada cumplir los sueños si no tiene la magia para lograrlo,**

**Como puedo vivir sin si tú eres el tren de mis ilusiones, por quien lucho cada dia,**

**Sin ti no puedo, hoy soy como una rosa marchita a punto de morir.**

serena y las chicas llevan una vida relativamente tranquila desde la ultima batalla, pero la tristeza del corazón de una de estas chicas era evidente , emy estaba dedicada a su estudio y a su nuevo amor taiky, pues a pesar de que los three lights partieron a su planeta regresaron a la tierra por que su amor por las inners ya no los dejaba respirar , mina y yaten tenían una hermosa relación, ya eran una de las parejas mas famosas del Japón el por ser cantante y ella una revelación en la actuación , mientras lita se enamoro perdidamente de seiya y ambos eran felices luego de superar el dolor de enamorarse de imposibles y sus actividades seguían como siempre el la música y ella en la culinaria que tanto le gustaba , rey estaba feliz de la vida con Nicolás, y seguían en el templo en sus actividades , mientras serena había decido darle un espacio a darien, pues el no pretendía ir de nuevo a estados unidos, pero serena quería que el cumpliera su sueño a de lugar así que decidió terminarle ya han pasado varias meses desde ese momento pero la vida de serena era el, así que ella dio un cambio radical, a pesar de sus tantos defectos su desempeño en la escuela era mejor, y un cambio físico logro de serena una mujer mas hermosa , pero ella ya no sonreía, es mas ni lloraba, y las peleas con rey también terminaron, parecía muerta en vida, mientras que darien no entendía que paso con su amor y se encerró en su estudio y partió a estados unidos pero su vida no era igual cada dia se acercaba de nuevo a la oscuridad de la que su bella rubia lo había rescatado

Serena se encontraba en la terraza de su escuela, allí ella se sentía tranquila y sin los reclamos de sus amigos y el asedio de personas que ella no quería ver, de sus ojos solo salen lágrimas pues hace casi un año le dijo adiós al amor de su vida.

Flash back

Un lunes a las 8:00 am serena escuchaba una conversación sin ser observada entre andrew y darien que cambiara su relación.

Andrew: es enserio dejaras perder tu beca?

Darien: un poco cabizbajo – ahora no quiero irme amo a serena y no quiero verla llorar de nuevo.

Andrew: y tus sueños? Se que la amas pero esto es lo que te hará feliz llevas años luchando por esa beca y ahora la dejaras como si nada?

Darien: pues no hay felicidad completa, andrew no quiero que ella sepa nada esto ya es una desición tomada.

Andrew: y si luego se entera y no te perdona no crees que seria mejor que le dijeras la vedad.

Darien: no quiero que sufra mas, por mi culpa ya ha sufrido bastante.

Serena sale del crow llorando pues ahora no quería ser la que truncara los sueños de darien, además el hecho de saber que el no confiaba en ella a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos para mejorar la lastimaron mucho, pasaron varios días, y serena no era la misma con su príncipe lo dejaba plantado en sus citas con la excusa de que estaba ocupada, ya no le decía que lo amaba, en una palabra la estrella de ese amor se estaba apagando y eso darien no lo soportaba , por miedo a perderla y por que ya no se sentía parte de la vida serena, algo que el amaba de su niña como cariñosamente le decía era su ternura, y ella lo sabia así que se convirtió en una persona fría, cambio drásticamente físicamente se corto su cabello, algo que impresiono a todos pero espacialmente a su amado, y serena decidió darle tiempo final la relación ya varios años .

**No me digas que has dejado de amarme mi único pecado fue entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma. **

Darien: serena te pasa algo, por que me citaste aquí?

Serena: es que no se como decírtelo

Darien: que te ocurre me estas asustando.

Serena: lo que pasa es que.. que?

Darien: dime que es lo que pasa.

**No digas que has dejado de amarme si tenerte a mi lado es mi felicidad, **

**No arranques mi corazón, que sin el no tengo vida. **

Serena:- unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos quiero que terminemos, mis sentimientos han cambiado ya no se que siento.

Darien: a caso ya no me amas o hay alguien mas?

**Por favor no digas que no me amas ..**

Serena: claro que no hay nadie mas, lo que ocurre es que tu yo somos demasiado diferentes darien, yo no puedo seguir a tu nivel y es difícil estar con una persona que no confía en mi, tu siempre me mientes me sacas de tu vida y no quiero eso para mi lo siento, pero ya no puedo.

Darien: no me digas eso serena, yo te amo mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, es que no te das cuenta (le dice en vos alta)- y caen unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Serena le da la espalda y le dice: si es cierto que me amas por favor no vuelvas a buscarme no quiero volverte a verte y sale corriendo el no puede alcanzarla.

Pasaron tres semanas desde que termino un amor que para muchos parecía irrompible, a pesar de los intentos de darien por recuperar a serena todo era en vano, pues no le respondía las llamadas, la busca y no la encontraba y serena pidió a sus amigos que la apoyaran que pensaran en todo lo que el había pasado, que ya era hora de que el cumpliera sus sueños días después darien viajo los estados unidos con el corazón echo pedazos y serena se quedo en Japón como una de las tantas rosas que el le regalo y con la que tantas veces la protegió , cada dia su alma se consumía mas y mas al saber que nunca vería de nuevo su príncipe que la hizo soñar suspirar. Darien estaba igual sus amigos intentaban animarlo pero todo era imposible, el solo estudia, trabajaba y dormía parecía una maquina, cada ves que podía llamaba a su amigo para pedirle noticias sobre ella, y si andaba con alguien mas, su alma volvía al cuerpo al recibir una noticia negativa.

Fin del flash back

Serena seca sus lágrimas al salir de sus recuerdos esos que le quemaban el alma, por su mente solo pasaban los hermosos y también los malos momentos que paso con su gran amor, de tras de ella se posan unas suaves manos con una rosa, pero esa sombra no decía una sola palabra. Para ella solo era una mala jugarreta de la imaginación y solo cierra sus ojos al abrirlos no podía creer lo que veía de pronto sus labios son unidos a otros que querían devorar los suyos, los abrazos, los besos y las lagrimas eran suficientes para entender que no soñaban, que estaban juntos.

Serena: dime que esto no es un sueño.

Darien: no lo es nunca me iré de tu lado nuevamente sin ti no puedo vivir, por que te amo.

Desde ese momento la rosa recupera su esplendor y la magia del amor comienza ha escribir una nueva historia.


End file.
